Syndrome
by Jun-Fuu
Summary: "Elle est là, devant moi, me fixant depuis une dizaine de minutes. Elle me dévore du regard. Elle me dégoute. Presque."


Me revoilà, avec une autre histoire pas du tout guillerette. Honte à moi.

Un petit syndrome de Stockolm pour le plaisir. Parce que malheureusement, ça existe. Parce que **Aeringue** m'en a demandé un. Parce que.

Je n'en suis pas particulièrement satisfaite, mais on m'a dit de poster. Alors je poste. Je suis faible... :)

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi. Je propose que nous, fans, nous coalisions pour les racheter ) L'histoire non plus n'est point à moi. En fait, y a juste ce petit texte, et je tiens à le garder :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Je la vois.

Elle est devant moi, le dos légèrement cambré, la poitrine bombée.

Elle me fixe.

Des barreaux nous séparent, et pourtant, elle me fixe.

Depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà.

Elle me dévore du regard. Elle m'adule. Elle ne se rend pas compte.

Ca fait déjà presqu'un mois qu'elle n'a plus peur de moi. Cela fait presqu'un mois que je constate avec horreur que ma poupée n'est plus amusante. J'en frémis, devrais-je en rire ? Mon jeu prend une nouvelle tournure. Je ne sais plus comment réagir. Est-ce que cela me plait vraiment ?

Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère. Je ne supportais pas ces gémissements incessants, séquelles de mon emprise, et maintenant, son adoration me dérange. Dois-je m'estimer heureuse d'avoir un souffre-douleur consentant ou dois-je pleurer car mon jouet préféré a perdu toute sa saveur ?

Lenalee est fière, elle est forte, elle se doit d'être solide. Elle n'est pas cette petite chose insignifiante, cette petite asiatique qui gémissait, à peine extirpée d'un rêve sordide, cette petite gamine tremblant, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, position fœtale, pour se protéger de l'avenir. Elle n'est pas non plus cette victime vibrant de cette vénération abjecte, les yeux brillant, imitant mes gestes comme un bambin, voulant se faire apprécier.

Non. Lenalee… Ma poupée est forte. Belle. Mystérieuse. Sinon, mon jouet n'a plus raison d'être, il perd son intérêt, son âme.

Et là, je la vois. Je l'observe, j'observe la ligne de ses hanches, descendant mon regard jusqu'à ses jambes où j'ai arraché son innocence. D'une certaine manière, je m'en veux de lui avoir fait tant de mal, de lui avoir infligé cette douleur. Ma poupée doit être la plus belle babiole au monde, pas une vulgaire marionnette déformée par la souffrance.

Je me souviens du regard qu'elle m'avait lancé. Un regard de haine. Un regard authentique, beau, sincère, rempli de toute l'animosité du monde. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler, croquant si fort sa chair qu'elle en saigna. Elle avait du être soulagée d'une certaine manière, de pouvoir concentrer son esprit sur autre chose que la douleur lancinante de ses jambes, de ce châtiment immoral, de cette sensation de perdre une partie de soi. Sentant l'odeur de métal couler sur les lèvres, je m'étais approchée, doucement, posant mon index sur la plaie, attirée pas le pourpre qui s'en écoulait. Elle m'avait mordu. Violemment. J'en ai rit, retirant vivement mon doigt, nos sangs se mélangeant légèrement.

Ca c'était Lenalee. Même au fond du gouffre, elle cherchait à se défendre.

D'une certaine manière, je l'admirais. J'admirais une exorciste. _Une humaine_.

J'admirais sa bienveillance, incapable de faire de même. Elle si douce, si butée aussi. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à me foudroyer du regard dès que je la dévisageais, enfermée dans une cage. Une belle cage. Ma poupée méritait un beau décor.

Quand elle faisait trop de zèle, je l'enfermais dans un rêve. Je la punissais. Méchante Lenalee, méchante. Pourtant, elle se relevait toujours, essayant de garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait, en ne pactisant pas avec l'ennemi.

C'était _ça,_ la Lenalee que j'admirais. Pas cette chose servile qui me regarde avec intensité. Celle la me dégoute presque. Presque.

Elle tient à peine sur ses jambes scarifiées, pourtant elle reste debout, cambrant son dos, se déformant doucement la colonne vertébrale, cherchant à se faire apprécier. A se faire aimer.

Même à un tel stade de décadence, elle garde un semblant de fierté dans son comportement. Elle ne se rend pas compte que cela l'enfonce encore plus.

La belle exorciste me fait pitié. Je détourne le regard, tandis qu'elle affiche une expression de tristesse.

_Qu'ai-je fait ? Road me déteste elle ? Pourquoi ?_

Ces questions doivent tambouriner dans ses pensées. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois se prendre la tête dans les mains, tremblant. Elle doit se répéter d'horribles paroles. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Je me retiens.

C'était un vendredi. J'ai récupéré ma poupée un vendredi. C'était une belle soirée. Le genre de soirée sans lune et sans étoiles. Le genre de soirée que j'aime. Tout était si calme, si propice à une attaque.

Nous les avions laissés tranquille pendant plusieurs mois, envoyant quelques akumas, histoire de ne pas les alarmer. Tout était prévu. Stratégie. Pur calcul.

Nous attendions l'instant opportun. Celui-ci est arrivé, comme toute chose venant à qui sait les attendre. J'aime les expressions humaines de ce genre. _Tout vient à celui qui sait attendre. _

Tout est allé très vite. Si vite. Ces stupides humains n'ont pas tout de suite compris ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Tant pis pour eux. Certains sont morts avant de comprendre, d'autres après.

J'ai revu ce cher Lavi. Mon cher petit Lavi. A mon sourire cruel, il s'est crispé, son regard s'est adorablement durci. Il me hait à un point que cela en devient touchant. Il m'a fait mal. Un court instant, certes, mais il a réussi à me blesser. Cet apprenti bookman s'est définitivement éloigné de sa cause. Il ne sait pas faire sa révérence quand il le faut, il s'implique trop dans ce qu'il ne le regarde pas. A long terme, il sera gênant. Comment Lenalee réagirait-elle en me voyant le tuer ? M'adorera-t-elle encore plus, véritable adulatrice de mes moindres faits et gestes ? Ou, au contraire, réalisera-t-elle enfin qu'elle est malade ?

Je châtiais encore le roux quand Lenalee est arrivée, prête à se battre. Pensait-elle réellement faire le poids contre moi, Road Kamelot, neuvième Noé, le rêve, cruelle gamine broyant l'esprit de mes ennemies dans mes petites mains ? Rien que d'y penser me fait sourire.

Lenalee me regarde avec incompréhension, avant de me lancer un sourire. Esquisse qu'elle pense sincère, elle veut me plaire, que je l'apprécie. Si seulement elle savait. Je lui lance une sucrerie. Elle se rue dessus, puis, contrastant avec son empressement, elle ramasse la douceur avec précaution, comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau présent au monde, fragile et si précieux. J'ai l'impression d'être au zoo. Ma poupée est devenue une bête de foire. Je n'ai même plus envie de ricaner. Ma Lenalee est déchue. Ma poupée est tombée.

Elle était pourtant déterminée ce jour là. Comme lors de notre première rencontre. Le bookman m'intéressa soudain beaucoup moins. Lenalee était là. Ma peau fumant, se régénérant d'elle-même, je laissais mon oncle mettre Lavi hors d'état de nuire tandis que je plongeais la belle chinoise dans un coma profond. C'était la seconde fois que je m'emparais de son esprit. J'en ai ressenti une joie profonde. Réelle. Sadisme. La Noé du rêve est cruelle. _Je_ suis cruelle. Je voulais jouer. Maintenant, j'hésite à la tuer. Elle me dégoute presque. Presque.

Je me souviens du regard d'incompréhension qu'Allen m'a jeté à ce moment là. J'enlevais Lenalee sous ses yeux, et il ne comprenait pas. Il m'a fixé, soutenant mon regard, m'observant partir. Bizarrement, je me suis sentie un peu honteuse. Comme si je le trahissais. Je n'aurais pas du être perturbée. Pas à ce point.

Je me sens plus humaine. Horreur. De rage, je jette une bougie par terre, et l'écrase sauvagement sous le regard bienveillant de la compatible. Elle ne comprend pas que je me torture à cause d'elle. Non, pas à cause d'elle, mais c'est pourtant de sa faute, c'est à cause de son regard, parce qu'il a changé que je repense à tout cela, analyse et me fait du mal sciemment. Garce.

Allen.

Allen, Allen, Allen.

Je l'aimais, je l'aime et je l'aimerais. J'en suis persuadée. Sûre. Certaine.

Je ne fais que le blesser, physiquement et mentalement, je l'harcèle, le torture. Ca m'amuse. Pourtant, grâce à l'amour que je lui porte, je ne compte pas le tuer. Mon obsession envers lui, allant de l'amour à la haine, finit par effrayante, je le sais. C'est tout un jeu, un art. Je sens qu'il sait que je peux me canaliser, que mes excès d'affection ne sont que des gamineries. Je sais qu'il le sait. Sinon, il ne pourrait pas m'apprécier. Il ne pourrait pas apprécier les Noé comme moi ou Tyki. Nous avons nos masques, Allen doit le sentir.

Pourtant, le jour de l'attaque, _ce vendredi là_, je l'ai déçu. Profondément désappointé. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Je suis comme ça, il le sait. Je suis son ennemi.

Lenalee me regarde avec attendrissement. Elle me voit plongée dans mes pensées, surplombant sa cage, assise dans un fauteuil en lévitation, je suis impérieuse, fixant inconsciemment la cage. Elle sourit, essayant de paraitre sous son meilleur jour. Elle me dégoute presque. Presque.

Ce _presque_ dérange.

Ce _presque_ m'empêche de l'assassiner froidement, comme les autres. Ce _presque_ me fait mal au cœur, cœur que je pensais disparu depuis longtemps. Ce _presque_ m'empêche de ricaner idiotement en la voyant s'enfoncer chaque jour.

_Presque_.

Ce _presque _me fait regretter que ces regards soient dus à ce foutu syndrome. A ce putain de syndrome. Ce _presque_ me rappelle qu'avant d'être Noé, je suis humaine. Même si je m'en contrefiche des lois vertueuses, c'est bien des battements que je sens au creux de ma poitrine. Ce _presque_ me rappelle que j'ai une morale. Et c'est ce _presque_ qui m'empêche de me débarrasser d'elle, dans tout les sens du terme.

Quand je regarde ces grands yeux dénoués de toute volonté propre, de tous sentiments sincères, je ne peux me résoudre à la toucher, mais je ne peux pas non plus me séparer de ma poupée.

Je la vois.

Elle est devant moi, me fixant toujours, malgré les barreaux. Jour après jour, elle continue insensiblement la même comédie. Inconsciemment. Elle m'adule, m'adore, me vénère.

Je ne peux me résoudre à infliger cette vision à d'autre que moi.

C'est ma poupée. Mon jouet préféré.

Une babiole est toujours détruite par l'enfant qui l'utilise.

Son regard finira par me débecter complètement. Je ne veux pas, mais qui puis-je ?

Elle est là, me regardant avec son air de chien perdu, retrouvant son maître, fier d'avoir retrouvé son chemin. Je ne peux pas.

Elle me regarde m'approcher de la cage, elle sourit naïvement, levant le bras, imitant mon geste. Fixant la bougie qui lévite près de moi, la narguant, elle pleure. Elle pleure malgré son sourire. A-t-elle comprit ? Je ne le saurais jamais.

Mon jouet est cassé.


End file.
